


Don't bare the weight alone

by Illyrianwitchling



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Azriel please sleep dude, Azriel works too hard, Elain Archeron/Azriel Fluff, Elain just wants to help him, F/M, Fluff, Kissing Prompts, Tumblr Prompt, based on a tumblr prompt, elriel-freeform, kissing drabbles, these two can kill me with their softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Elain didn’t give him a chance to refuse. Walking around the chair settling into his welcoming lap. Wrapping an arm around her middle as Elain curled against his solid frame. She studied his face as he worked. Brows pressed together as tight as his lips which were usual for a focused Azriel.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Don't bare the weight alone

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/49887351406/in/dateposted/)  
> 
> 
> Prompt ask from Azriel-Archeronn  
> Thanks for ask hun! I hope you like it  
> prompt 27: Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.  
> pairing chosen: Elriel

Exhaustion filled him from his head to the tips of his toes. How in cauldrons name he could keep his eyes open and functioning was anyone’s guess. Rhys needed these reports. Sooner rather than later. Speculation ran through the courts of an impending threat from the mortal queens. After a sleepless week of gathering intel, the shadow singer finally had enough to make a detailed report. His eyes burned, bones ached, and the yawns crept passed his lips faster than the words on his parchment. Even his wings hung a little lower.

Sighing deeply, Azriel glanced over to his too large of a bed. It seemed to swallow the beauty of the woman in it. Submerged almost completely within the lush, heavy blankets. The moonlight shining in from the corner window illuminating her figure. Turning her bronze tresses more golden sprawled out over the firm pillows. He wanted nothing more than to curl his wings and himself around her. Running his scarred fingers through the softness in her hair as his lids fell heavy with sleep. Instead, he only watched Elain from his chair. Her still face that was turned towards him looked peaceful this way. No visions to haunt her. Nor horrid images of the past. Only her dreams. 

The tips of her pointed ears poked out in between strands of hair. The same strands that seemed to stick to her ivory face. Pink lips were slightly parted as deep shallow breaths came out. Indicating how heavy in rest she was. Elain’s arm rested lazily over the blanket she had been wrapped in. Fingers outstretched like they were reaching for him. He wanted to reach out and slid his fingers in between her waiting ones. Azriel could feel his heart beating loudly beneath his chest.  
Hazel eyes watched as her chest rose and fell, matching the heavy breaths. Following her curves through the blanket, Azriel noticed her feet sticking out from under the blanket. Chuckling to himself, he reached over gently bringing her feet to the mattress. Elain began to stir in her sleep. Azriel took it as a queue, returning to the task at hand. 

The room was silent only the sounds of a pen scratching on paper and the shift of his wings every so often. Focusing on his notes Azriel failed to notice Elain moving behind him. Causing the shadow singer to jump at the feel of arms against his wings. At the touch of soft warm palms settling on his shoulders, massaging his sore muscles, Azriel relaxed giving in to her touch. Elain glanced over to the table, sleep dazed eyes squinting at the words.

“Did I wake you?”

“No,” kissing into his mused up inky hair, “Come to bed Az,” her voice heavy with sleep.

“I can’t,” grabbing a hold of her hand, kissing the point where her wrist and palm meet, “ I have another page and then I swear I will.”

“I’ll wait up with you.“

Elain didn’t give him a chance to refuse. Walking around the chair settling into his welcoming lap. Wrapping an arm around her middle as Elain curled against his solid frame. She studied his face as he worked. Brows pressed together as tight as his lips which were usual for a focused Azriel. What wasn’t was the hoarse voice and half-closed eyes. The reddening rims around his copper orbs speckled with emerald and the bags below it. Taking his face in her hands, they locked gazes. The padding of her thumbs running along both cheeks before she pulled his mouth to hers, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. He pulled away peppering kisses from her forehead and back down to her lips before scribbling down more notes. It was a stupid idea honestly to think her presence, her touch, awakened him in such a way to give him that little bit of strength to finish, but it did.

“Do you think they mean war?” she questioned nuzzling into his bare chest, resting against the black swirls of his tattoos.

Azriel shook his head, “At this point, it’s too early to tell. It’s better to be prepared for it than anything else,” he turned toward her brushing restless strands, securing them behind her ear, “Any more visions?”

“No, just the one of the queens in the meeting,” he nodded solemnly, staring at the paper like he could blink the words in existence. Elain kissed his jaw, breaking his inner thoughts, “Stop. it’s too late to think so deeply,” his lips met hers again, “Don’t think because you kissed me I’ll let you ponder this all night,” he ignored her. Covering her mouth with hungry kisses again and again and again. Til she laughed pushing him away. Soon as her laughs came they vanished. Her face stern and voice tense, “I’m serious Azriel. I spend my days worrying over you. You carry the weight of the world on your wings and you don’t have too. Share your worries and burdens with me.”

Encasing her hand in his calloused one, eyes full of warmth and affection as he spoke, “You’d never sleep.”

Leaning up her lips brushed against his tenderly, like a gentle caress, “At least I won’t be alone. We’re in this together, you and I."

Slowly he turned from her, Elain shifted in his lap. Her legs settling over his thighs. Azriel dropped his pen moving to run his fingers along the detailed hem of her cream-colored nightgown now hitched up her thigh. The seer refused to let this go, once more taking in his face. Her doe eyes scanning the hard plains of his face pushing away hair that fell over his brows. Resting her forehead to his, she dropped her hands, lacing them with Azriels,"Don't bare the weight alone," she whispered against his lips, kissing him again soundly this time. 

"Okay."

Azriel let go of her hands only to wrap her in a tight embrace, placing a peck on the cheek in the process. Fingers brushing her tangled tresses, still soft from the bath hours ago. Elain copied the movements looping her arms around his. Pressing his head into the nape of her neck, nose set over her the softness of her shoulder blade, breathing her natural floral scent Azriel relaxed a little. She was right. She was always right. Before Elain he carried the weight of himself, Velaris, the inner circle, and anyone else who needed it. With Elain by his side as not only a lover, but a partner in all things.


End file.
